In the initial developing stage of touch display, a touch display panel is formed by the lamination of a touch panel and a display panel. The touch panel and display panel need to be manufactured separately, which results in high cost, large thickness, and low production efficiency.
With the development of technology of integrated touch-control and display, the common electrode of array substrate in the display panel may be also used as touch-control sensing electrode, to perform touch-control and display-control in time-sharing mode through time-sharing driving, and to allow touch-control and display functions simultaneously. Thus, through integrating the touch-control sensing electrode in the display panel directly, fabrication costs are greatly reduced, production efficiency is improved, and thickness of the panel is reduced.
In a case that the common electrode is further used as the touch-control sensing electrode, the common electrode layer needs to be partitioned into a plurality of independent touch-control electrodes. Meanwhile, to achieve the time-sharing control of touch and display, a separate touch-control wire is needed for each touch-control electrode to provide a touch-control sensing signal. Through the touch-control wire, a touch-control sensing signal is provided for the corresponding touch-control electrode in the touch-control period, and a common voltage is provided for the corresponding touch-control electrode in the display period. However, the display effect of conventional touch display devices is poor.